Going Back Home
by megami hikari
Summary: two sisters are in the beginning of a new battle


"Come on. Remember we have to get there early," said a girl with short jagged silver hair with orange highlights. She was wearing a short black pleated skirt, with a white medieval style shirt with the sleeves flaring out, and blacks leather high boots.  
"Sila, keep your pants on girl I am almost ready. Jeez it is not like I really want to see those people again," replied a girl with short jagged silver hair with purple highlights. She was wearing black leather pants, white medieval shirt, and black leather combat boots.  
"Sorry Sita. I know you weren't friends with them," replied Sila.  
"At least you remember that from the Silver Millennium," snickered Sita.  
"Let's go, Luna and Artemis, lets go," yelled Sila.  
"Don't forget that we have to meet Setsuna and Hotaru too," reminded Sita.  
"Oh, right, I almost forgot," smiled Sila.  
  
The two girls left their apartment and got on their bikes and headed towards that Cherry Hill Shrine. After five minutes of weaving in and out of traffic they made to the shrine in record time.  
  
"Remind us never to ride with you to again," said Luna.  
"Gomen, Luna-san," giggle Sita.  
"I am gonna go ahead up Sita," said Sila.  
"Okay, be up there in a few," replied Sita.  
  
Sila walked up the stairs of the shrine, but stopped half way when she heard her name being mentioned.  
  
"How much long to we have to act like this," said a girl.  
"Only until we get that blasted crystal from Usagi," replied another girl.  
"Then we can kill her right," asked another girl.  
"Yep," replied a guy.  
"We know you want to be rid of her so you can be with me, but it is only a few more days, right," giggled a girl.  
  
'Why those brats. Well lets see what they think of me now, and wait till they get a load of Sita' grinned Sila, as she walks into the room.  
"Hey guys, sorry I am late, I had to get my roommate settled in first," said Sila.  
"Its alright Usako," said the guy.  
"Mamo-baka, please don't call me that," replied Sila in a very cold monotone voice.  
"Usagi is everything okay," asked one of the girls.  
"Well you tell me Rei, should I be okay?" replied Sila.  
"Yea, we is our happy go lucky Usagi," asked a blonde girl.  
"Mina, you really want to know she is gone now," spat Sila.  
"What do you mean Usako," said Mamoru.  
  
Unknown to all of them, Sita came in unnoticed and clicks her gun at Mamoru's head.  
  
"Don't call my sister that name ever again you traitor," said the girl.  
"Who are you?" asked Rei.  
"Funny how you all have forgotten the other princess of the moon," said Artemis, hopping onto Sita's shoulder.  
"There was another princess," asked Mina.  
"Yes you blonde twit," glared Sita as she trained her other gun on the stupid blonde. "Sila, you better have a good reason for me not to blow their heads off right now, it is not like they will be alive anyways, once we leave."  
"You can't do that, besides I have better plans for them," grinned Sila.  
"Who is Sila?" asked Mina.  
  
Sila, Sita, Luna and Artemis fall over.  
"I am not Usagi, I was never her. I was given that name when I came here, only to protect my family and me," replied Sila  
"So is your sister a Senshi too," asked a blue haired girl.  
"Yes, Ami, she is a Senshi," replied Sila.  
"Well, which one?" asked a short blonde haired girl.  
"Well Amara, since you all won't remember if I told you, I am Sailor Cosmos, Empress of the Universe, and the daughter of Queen Serenity of the White Moon and Hades. My full name is Sita Meian Raberba Winner," replied Sita.  
"My full name is Sila Hikari Raberba Winner, daughter of Queen Serenity of the White Moon and Apollo, and as for your treason. You will be," but she was interrupted.  
"Sita and Sila, your needed in the battle, they can't handle the suits without you. I brought Chaos and Tenshi here so I can teleport you directly into the battle," said the new girl.  
"Okay Setsuna. Hotaru is getting us all the info right," asked Sita.  
"Right. Now go girls," said Setsuna. "Luna, Artemis, and I will take care of this mess here.  
  
The two girls ran outside and jump into the cockpits of their Gundams. The girls put on their visors, that were sending them the information that Hotaru gathered for them, so they know all they had to do was lure the mobile suits away from the boys and destroy them.  
  
"Chaos is up and running," said Sita.  
"Tenshi is up and running, too, said Sila.  
"Okay. The portal is opening up," said Setsuna.   
"Go and kicks some OZ butts girls," said the cats.  
  
The black and purple gundam that was being piloted by Sita, was modeled after Zero and Deathscythe Hell. Instead of being made out of plain Gundanium alloy, it was enhanced with the moon Gundanium making it indestructible, but it only comes in second or a very first to being as powerful as Zero's, but it out ranks it in speed. The silver and orange gundam was being piloted by Sila, it was modeled after Sandrock Custom and Altron. Like Gundam Chaos, Tenshi did not have the speed, but had the agility. Chaos had to scythes in each hand, while Tenshi had two beam sabers.  
  
The exited the portal right into the battle.  
  
"While Sila, lets tests these babies out," grinned Sita.  
"You said it girl," laughed Sila.  
"Wait a few minutes before opening com ports with the guys. We know how Wufei gets when women are around," said Sita.  
"Okay, Sita you got two suits coming in from behind you," replied Sila.  
"Thanks," answered Sita, as she turn around and swung her two scythes at the mobile suits cutting them in half.  
"I am getting hailed by Zero to open a link, should I," asked Sila.  
"No, let me, you open one with our brother," replied Sita.  
"Gotcha," answered Sila.  
  
"Heero, are you there," said Sita.  
"Sita...What are you doing," asked a confused Heero.  
"Sila and I are here to save your guys' butts. We are to lure the dolls away while you guys go in," replied Sita.  
"Where did you guys go, anyway," asked Heero.  
"Now, you know it is not the time to be asking those questions when you have seven dolls coming after you, actually make that three," grinned Sita as she destroyed four of the dolls that were after Heero.  
"Okay, I am going, jeez, I think I owe you one, right," said Heero.  
"Yeah, but i know how you can repay me," evilly grinned Sita. 


End file.
